MY LOVELY DARKNESS
by NamikazeLiciyha24
Summary: Naruto adalah seorang gadis biasa yang menjalani kehidupan sehari-harinya yang kelabu dengan rutin dan selalu sempurna. Hingga suatu hari ia bertemu dengan seorang pria dingin yang selalu bersikap kasar dan aneh padanya,dan Naruto semakin hari semakin mencintai pria misterius itu. Pilihan apa yang akan Naruto ambil? mengambil resiko atau mundur dan menghilang?
1. Chapter 1

Chapter 1

Naruto : Masashi Kishimoto-san

Lovely : Liciyha Namikaze

Pairing : SasuNaru

Rating : M- (mungkin)

Genre : Supranatural, love, etc (bisa berubah sesuai alur cerita yang makin akbal-abal gila)

Warning : typo(s), alur super cepat dan tidak jelas, EYD berantakan, cerita kga jelas, dll

PS : Fic ini mengandung unsur yang aneh dan sedikit menjijikan jika tidak suka silakan tekan tombol BACK untuk kembali daripada meninggalkan rasa sakit pada AUTHOR yang masih amatir dan berusaha untuk menjadi entertainer. Arigatou Minna-san…

Happy Reading!

"ITTAI!" Naruto memekik ini ia memang sedang sangat sial,ia sudah terlambat dan kini harus terjatuh karena menabrak sesuatu.

"Cih, _kuso_!perhatikan kemana arah jalanmu,dasar baka!" Suara bariton dingin membuat Naruto sapphirenya menatap lekat-lekat iris onyx seorang laki-laki berwajah datar yang baru saja menghinanya.

"N-nani ?! Baka kau bilang? Dasar keterlaluan!" Amuk Naruto yang sayang hanya dianggap angin lalu oleh pemilik iris onyx itu bahkan langsung meninggalkan Naruto dengan acuh tak acuh.

'Cih,Manusia macam apa dia? Sungguh tidak memiliki hati!' Rutuk Naruto seraya berdiri dan kembali berlari menuju sekolahnya.

Naruto Namikaze,ia adalah seorang gadis belia berusia 17th yang tinggal di desa kecil di Tokyo yang letaknya jauh dari kota.

Dan disana ia bersekolah di KONOHA HIGH sekolah paling favorit disana, dan karena alasan itulah setiap harinya Naruto harus belajar dengan keras agar tidak kehilangan satu-satunya beasiswa yang meringankan pengeluaran ekonominya (sebenarnya itu juga karena kapasitas otak Naruto yang sedikit lebih berbeda dengan yang lain).

Dan pagi ini beasiswanya telah terancam akan hilang karena Naruto terlambat datang ke Kakashi sensei,guru matematika yang sangat pemalas berbaik hati dengan mengizinkannya.

'Kuso,ini semua gara-gara pria bodoh itu! Coba saja jika aku tidak menabraknya,aku pasti tidak harus terlambat begini! Dasar Teme!' Gerutu Naruto dalam hati.

"Baik semuanya,sekarang buka halaman 208 dan kerjakan semua! Sensei harus pergi untuk menyelesaikan beberapa keperluan." Pamit Kakashi-sensei.

"JAA NE" Semua murid berdiri dan memberi hormat tetap terdiam saat pria itu berjalan saat Kakashi pergi,semua langsung bersorak-sorai dan membuat kelas manjadi sangat riuh.

Tapi hanya ada satu murid yang tetap diam dan menyelesaikan tugas yang Kakashi .Selain itu,ia memang tidak memiliki alasan untuk mengobrol karena ia memang tidak memiliki teman ngobrol disana.

Naruto hanya diam menatap kosong keluar jendela yang mengarah langsung ke gunung Fuji yang tengah diselimuti warnah merah muda musim sayang,lamunam Naruto harus terpecah karena riuhnya suara derap kaki orang banyak serta jeritan-jeritan melengking yang meneriakan sesuatu pada apapun itu yang tengah dikerumuni oleh banyak gadis.

"Eh…Sakura- _san_ ,ada apa ini? Kenapa ribut sekali?" Tanya Naruto pada salah satu teman sekelasnya yang juga turut mengerumuni sesuatu itu.

"Oh,apa _anata_ tidak tahu berita yang beredar hebat disini?" Naruto menggeleng polos.

"Hah… _anata_ itu seharusnya tidak terlalu sering berteman dengan buku-buku tebalmu itu! Hari ini ada aktor terkenal yang pindah kesini dan bersekolah disini!" Pekik Sakura dengan Naruto masih saja tidak paham dengan apa yang sedang terjadi.

Penasaran,Naruto berusaha menerobos lautan manusia yang rasanya tidak ada habisnya.

" _G-gomenasai_ ,permisi…ahh,m-maafkan aku... _Gomen..._ "

Bagus,bukanya berhasil sesuai keinginan, Naruto kini terjepit dan tidak dapat keluar dari garombolan masa itu.

Sampai seseorang mendorongnya dengan keras dari belakang hingga ia terjungkal dan jatuh dengan semua orang terdiam dan menatap Naruto.

"Apa yang kau lakukan disini? Enyahlah kau! Dasar gadis culun! Kau tidak pantas untuk melihat kekasihku! Ia bisa sakit mata gara-gara melihatmu!" Hardik Shion,teman sekelas dari Naruto yang juga pernah menjadi mantan dari aktor terkenal Sasuke.

"T-tapi.." Sebuah tendangan keras melayang dan mendarat tepat di perutnya hingga membuat Naruto menjerit pilu dan merasa jika organ dalamnya hancur.

Tapi alih-alih membantu,semua orang justru menyoraki Naruto dan menyemangati Shion untuk terus menyiksanya.

Shion menyeringai,ia mencengkram kerah baju Naruto dan mengangkatnya hingga mulai melancarkan pukulannya pada Naruto.

Grep!

Sebuah tangan kekar mencegahnya, dan segera di susul dengan suara bariton datar yang mengerikan.

"Kau bisa terus melakukannya sampai tubuhnya serta tubuhmu yang jelek itu hancur. Tapi akan kupastikan kau akan mendapati anggota tubuhmu sudah menghilang satu persatu sebelum kau melakukannya." Ancam pemilik suara itu.

Bergidik,Shion segera melepaskan tangannya dari belenggu pemilik wajah dingin tersebut. Ia berdeham dan mulai berkicau genit pada aktor yang diketahui adalah mantan kekasihnya.

" _O-ohayou honey_...lama tak bertemu!" Kicaunya yang sama sekali tidak sang aktor pedulikan,dan langsung belum satu langkah,Shion telah menghentikannya dengan memeluk erat pemuda itu.

Tapi bukan pelukan manis yang Shion dapatkan, tapi justru dengusan muak dan dorongan kasar yang menghempaskannya dua langkah kebelakang dan sekaligus memberikan _deathglare_ titisan iblis padanya.

Seketika,Shion membeku dan tak ada sesuatu yang membuatnya tak bisa berbuat apa-apa.

Setelah beberapa menit yang menegangkan, salah seorang guru datang menghampiri aktor tersebut dan berusaha mencairkan suasana.

"Ah! _Ohayou_..? Selamat datang di KONOHA HIGH SCHOOL! Mari, aku akan mengantarmu ke ruang kepala sekolah untuk melakukan beberapa admistrasi lagi." Ujarnya dengan wajah yang sungguh berbinar-binar melebihi sinar terik matahari saat ini.

"Dimana UKS?" Tanya sang aktor tanpa mempedulikan apa yang guru itu katakan.

Kecewa,guru yang diketahui bergender pria dengan goresan yang menodai wajah bagian atas hidungnya langsung merengut dan menujuk dengan asal ke arah lorong yang langsung mengarah ke UKS.

"Lurus saja kesana." Ujarnya dengan dingin.

"Hn." Jangankan berterimakasih, merasa bersalah saja tidak. Laki-laki ini memang sungguh sangat dingin, sangat dingin hingga hatinya pun turut membeku.

Aktor itu mengangkat dan menggendong Naruto ala _bridalstyle_ menuju UKS. Naruto hanya sanggup membenamkan wajahnya dalam-dalam di bahu pria itu saat ratusan pasang mata memperhatikan mereka dengan ribuan macam pikiran serta ekspresi yang berbeda.

Sementara sang aktor?

Yah…jangan ditanya lagi,laki-aki itu hanya membalas tatapan mereka dengan tatapan yang sengit dan cukup sadis untuk membuat nyali 100 orang lebih menciut.

"Apa yang kalian lihat? Tidak ada drama disini!" Ujarnya dengan ketus.

Dan Naruto sangat berharap jika ia juga dilahirkan memiliki tatapan mata yang setajam itu.

Sesampainya di UKS…

Bukannya menidurkan Naruto dengan lembut di ranjang UKS layaknya menidurkan putri tidur di film-film,aktor itu justru melakukannya dengan kasar dan cenderung asal-asalan.

" _Itte_ …apa yang kau lakukan?dasar Teme!" Amuk Naruto sembari menahan rasa sakit yang merambat ke perutnya.

#TBC#

Jelek ya? Haha… Emang ceritanya mau 1 chap langsung tamat,tapi ngak tahu kenapa otaku ini terus mutar dan tanganku ngak mau berhenti ngetik,jadi mohon maklum kalau kadang-kadang alur terlalu cepat atau sangat lambat dan berbelit-belit.

Tapi,saya sebagai AUTHOR amatir ini PERCAYA jika para READERS tercinta sangat pintar jika hanya untuk memahami kata-kata saya

Tapi aku akan terus berusaha untuk memperbaikinya.

YOSH! Jangan reviewnya!

Likenya!

Follownya!

Dan Favoritenya ya! *kampungan deh*

Chapter selanjutnya akan segera dirilis dalam kurung waktu 30-1 jam kedepan! (Maklum lagi punya waktu senggang)

Jangan lupa,aku butuh banget comment dari readers… *bungkuk-bungkuk*

SEE YAAAAAAAAAAAAAA!


	2. Chapter 2

G **OMENASAI MINNA-SAN!** Author abal-abal ini tidak menepati janji,kemarin saya berkata jika chap 2 akan di update 30 menit – 1 jam kedepan setelah chap 1 di update,tapi jadi ngelantur 2 hari.

Gara-gara,tiba-tiba saja saya ingat kalau saya harus mengerjakan tugas sekolah serta belajar ,terpaksa harus diundur.

Mohon dimaklumi ya para Readers semua yang baik hati dan tidak sombong *Puppy eyes* *PLAK, ditampar readers*

Ok,sekarang dengan bangga saya persembahkan fanfic chap 2 saya dengan judul... *suara drum*

MY LOVELY DARKNESS!

HOPE YOU ENJOY IT!

Naruto: Masashi Kishimoto-san

Lovely: Liciyha Namikaze

Pairing: SasuNaru

Rating: M (Nanti)

Genre : Supranatural, Romance, Friendship

Peringatan: typo (s), alur kerja super cepat, standar berantakan, sampah-wanita, sedikit jahat, dll

PS: Fic ini mengandung unsur menjijikan dan berdarah, jika tidak suka bisa langsung tekan tombol BACK untuk kembali dari membuat PENULIS yang masih amatir ini sakit hati.

 _~ SELAMAT MEMBACA ~_

"Hn." Tanggap aktor itu tak acuh. Pria itu berjalan santai menuju kotak p3k yang selalu tersedia di tenpatnya. Ia mengambil obat merah, perban, dan gel penghilang rasa sakit.

Pria itu mendekati Naruto yang masih merintih sakit dan menyibakan seragam gadis itu asal-asalan.

Dan seperti yang kita ketahui,Naruto memekik dan melancarkan pukulannya ke arah wajah mulus milik sang aktor. Beruntung pria itu memiliki ketangkasan yang luar biasa, jadi ia masih sempat untuk menghentikan gerakan gadis itu dengan tangannya.

Naruto membelalak. "Kenapa kau menghentikannya!" Ia kembali berteriak.

"Jangan bodoh." Pria itu mengatakannya dengan dingin.

"Cih, _kuso_ Seharusnya _anata_ membiarkannya. _Anata_ bisa menganggap itu sebagai balasan atas kelakuanmu yang tidak memiliki rasa sopan santun!" Dan Naruto mulai berceramah.

Aktor itu mendengus. "Aku yakin bahwa kau tidak memiliki cukup uang untuk biaya ganti rugi atas wajahku yg akan kau seharusnya bersyukur aku mau repot-repot membawamu kesini dan merawat lukamu" Sindiran sang aktor tepat mengenai sasaran. Naruto merengut dan melengos.

Dalam hati sang aktor, ia bersumpah jika ini pertama kalinya ia bicara jaringan kata sebanyak itu.

Bingung dengan perubahan suasana hati Naruto yang sangat cepat, sang aktor menidurkan tubuh gadis itu dan mulai mengobati lukanya. Dan tak lupa untuk meminta izin terlebih dahulu.

Suasana di ruangan itu sungguh sangat canggung. Meski Naruto tidak tahu siapa laki-laki yang di sebut-sebut sebagai aktor yang paling berbakat dan paling tampan itu. Ia sangat paham jika pria itu tidak akan pernah mau repot-untuk memulai percakapan terlebih dahulu,pria itu pasti lebih suka kedamaian yang canggung. Jadi Naruto memutuskan untuk memulainya dulu walau ia tahu hanya akan di tanggapi dengan datar.

" _Ne,_ siapa namamu?" Mulainya. Aktor tersebut pertamanya hanya menaikan sebelah alisnya lalu menggeleng pasrah.

"Sasuke. Uciha Sasuke." Jawab sang aktor.

"Owh...pantas saja." Tanggap Naruto.

"Apa maksudmu?" Tanya Sasuke dengan nada yang sedikit menajam.

"Maksudku, pantas saja kau sangat dingin. Bukankah klan uciha memang dikenal dengan ekspresi mereka yang dingin, kan?"

"Hn... Sudah selesai,sekarang cepat seret bokongmu jika kau masih ingin mengikuti pelajaran." Ujar Sasuke tak peduli tentang apapun yang baru saja Naruto katakan.

"Apa?" Butuh waktu beberapa saat bagi Naruto untuk mencerna kata Sasuke. Sebelum akhirnya ia terlonjak dan memaksakan dirinya untuk berlari menuju kelasnya dan segera lupa akan keberadaan Sasuke disana.

Sasuke hanya memperhatikan Naruto dari jauh dengan tatapan datarnya yang tajam sembari bergumam. "Dobe." Dan tepat setelah ia mengatakannya, Naruto tersandung oleh kakinya sendiri dan jatuh. Tapi lagi-lagi dengan tangkas Sasuke menangkapnya dan mendengus.

"Dasar Dobe kau itu." Hardik pria itu sambil menggendong Naruto ala _bridalstyle_ menuju kelas.

Naruto yang masih terkejut hanya dapat memperhatikan pria yang tengah menggendongnya untuk yang kedua kalinya dengan tatapan yang tidak bisa bahkan tidak memikirkan bagaimana cara pria yang tadinya berjalan jauh darinya dapat menolongnya dalam waktu yang sesingkat itu.

Tapi Naruto orangnya memang tidak pernah **peka?**

Tak perlu repot-repot mengetok pintu atau mengucapkan sepatah kata,Sasuke memasuki kelas 3-1 dan langsung dihadang oleh guru killer di kelas 3. Tsunade-sensei

" _Yo_ , kami mengobati Dobe." Terang Sasuke dengan sangat singkat dan lancang. Yap, itulah jalan hidup uciha.

Tsunade sensei biasanya akan langsung memotong murid yang berani bicara seperti itu padanya, namun kali ini tidak. Dan alasanya tidak mungkin sangat sepele seperti karena Sasuke seorang aktor terkenal yang memiliki darah uciha. Pasti masih ada sesuatu yang lebih besar lagi yang tidak semua orang ketahui.

" _Naze_ " Tanya Tsunade _sensei_ sebelum meluncurkan tatapan membunuh pada seluruh gadis yang terus berteriak memanggil nama sang aktor.

"Tanya saja muridmu yang lain. Sekarang, dimana tempat dudukku?" Tanya Sasuke.

Menghela napas kesal,Tsunade sensei mulai kembalik angkat bicara. " _First,introduce yourself,please."_

Dengan tetap menggendong Naruto,pria itu mulai memperkenalkan diri dengan kesal.

"Sasuke Uciha.16th _years old_." Sasuke menyeringai kejam. "Tempat duduk?" Ulangnya.

"Kau tanya saja dengan pacarmu yang kau gendong itu dimana tempatnya duduk. Kau akan duduk di sebelahnya." Tsunade tak perduli jika raut wajah tan milik Naruto memucat (meski tidak sepucat kulit salju Sasuke) dan pipinya yang merona merah.

"Kau dengar itu Dobe?" Sindir Sasuke saat Naruto hanya memandang ke bawah.

"Di bagian paling belakang sana." Ujar Naruto dengan lesu. Entah mimpi apa ia semalam hinggan harinya saat ini sangat buruk.

"Hn." Tanpa banyak bertanya lagi,Sasuke segera membawa Naruto dan mendudukannya di kursi yang paling dekat dengan jendela.

'Hah...ini sangat buruk...' Rutuk Naruto dalam hati. Ia tidak tahu mimpi apa yang didapatnya semalam hingga harus mengalami semua hebatnya,Naruto yang terkenal selalu memperhatikan semua penjelasan senpai tanpa kurang suatu apa pun kini justru menjadi orang pertama yang berani melamun di kelas Tsunade-sensei.

"Jangan banyak mengeluh." Sindir tersentak dan menatap Sasuke seakan pria itu baru saja hendak memenggal kepalanya.

"Nani?" Tanya Sasuke dengan tatapan yang jengah.

"I-iie...hanya saja aku bingung,naze kau bisa mengatakan itu?"Selidik Naruto

Sasuke mengangkat sebelah alisnya sebelum ia menyadari sesuatu.

"Kau itu mudah dibaca, wajar jika aku mengatakannya." Dusta Sasuke.

Naruto memasang raut terluka sebelum kemudian memutuskan untuk berusaha memusatkan konsentrasinya pada penjelasan senpainya yang mulai memperhatikan geriknya dengan sengit.

Bel istirahat yang paling ditunggu-tunggu oleh semua makhluk yang ada di KHS tersebut akhirnya tiba.

Termasuk Naruto yang biasanya mengeluh saat bel itu berbunyi pun turut bersorak ria.

"Hah...Akhirnya selesai juga.." Keluh gadis sapphire itu dengan segera membereskan mejanya dan dan hendak berjalan keluar menuju kantin saat ia harus berhenti saat sebuah suara bariton memaksanya untuk menunggunya.

"Apalagi sekarang?" Keluh Naruto dengan kesal. 'Kenapa laki-laki ini selalu mengganggu ku?' Tambahnya dalam hati.

Sasuke berdecih kecil sebelum menjawab. "Mau kemana kau?" ujar Sasuke dengan ketus yanv dibalas dengan tak kalah ketus oleh Naruto yang mendelik kesal.

"Tentu saja ke pentingnya buatmu?"

"Hn." Gumam Sasuke tak jelas sambil berlalu meninggalkan Naruto yang bersungut-sungut kesal dibelakangnya. 'Dasar Teme gila'

Dan akhirnya setelah bertahun-tahun lamanya lidah dan mulutnya bisa berkolaborasi untuk mengucapkan rangkaian umpatan untuk yang pertamakalinya.

Di kantin...

Naruto memakan dengan lahap takoyaki terakhirnya yang dibelinya di biasanya gadis berambut pirang itu menghabiskan uangnya untuk membeli makanan biasanya selalu membuat bekal untuknya hati ini ia tidak bisa karena alasan yang jika Naruto ingat lagi akan membuat moodnya jatuh.

"Hah...kenyangnya..."Desah Naruto dengan sangat memejamkan matanya untuk menikmati hidupnya yang sedikit baik.

Dan saat ia membuka kelopak terkejut bukan kepalang saat mendapati jika wajah Sasuke berada tepat di sedikit maka ia akan mendapati bibirnya berlabuh dengan bibir pria dingin itu.

"A-apa yang...!"

"Jangan tidur dikantin,Dobe" Potong Sasuke dengan nada yang itu menjauh dari Naruto dan duduk disamping gadis pirang yang tampak bersungut-sungut.

"Kau...Aku tidak sedang tidur!Aku hanya kekenyangan karena sarapan ini!"

"Kau akan gendut jika banyak makan"

"Apa urusanmu jika aku gendut atau tidak? Memang peduli apa kau?" Amuk beberapa jam saja ia mengenal pria ini,ia sudah merasa sangat jengah dan sangat tidak nyaman atas kehadiran Sasuke.

Sasuke menghela napas kecil sebelum menatap tajam Naruto. "Aku peduli." Ujarnya dengan nada tegas.

" _Nani?Tapi,kenapa_ " Naruto sama sekali tidak bisa memahami jalan pikiran pria itu. Sasuke-seorang aktor terkenal peduli padanya? Gadis yatim-piatu yang hidup sederhana yang bahkan tidak pernah melihat Sasuke di televisi? (0ke,mungkin hal yang terakhir tidak bisa dimaafkan).

"Karena kau adalah calon istriku."

"Owh..." Naruto memang gadis yang sangatlah kurang peka.

1 detik

2 detik

3 detik

"APA?CALON ISTRI KATAMU?!" Pekiknya saat otaknya sudah mendapat memutar bola matanya bosan saat seluruh penghuni kantin memfokuskan pandangan mereka pada Naruto dan dirinya.

"Pelankan suaramu, Dobe." Geram Sasuke yang terlihat berusaha keras menahan sesuatu. 'Tidak,jangan sekarang!' batinnya saat _onxy_ nya merasa mulai berputar-pertanda buruk.

Tapi,beruntung Naruto berhasil mengalihkan perhatiannya dengan terus berceloteh kurang ajar padanya. "...Teme,kenapa kau mengatakan jika aku calon istrimu? Apa kepalamu terbentur sesuatu? Atau semacam..."

Bel tanda jam istirahat telah usai memaksa Naruto untuk berhenti ,ia harus menghabiskan sisa jam pelajarannya untuk memikirkan perktaan Sasuke bodoh itu dengan bibir yang mengerucut lucu.

'Kau akan segera tahu alasanku mengatakan hal itu, _my Lady_.'

"Apa kau mengatakan sesuatu,Teme?" Tanya hanya membalasnya dengan tatapan yang sangat tidak bersahabat. "Ok,aku hanya merasa kau mengatakan sesuatu saja,jangan aneh" cibir gadis kembali menatap papan tulis dan merenung. ' _Katakan sekali lagi,Teme.'_ Batin Naruto yang berpikir jika mungkin saja Sasuke dapat berkomunikasi dengan telepati.

' _My Lady.'_ Jawab suara bariton yang tidak lain tidak bukan adalah milik memelototi pria itu dengan tatapan menuduh. "Kau bisa bertelepati,bukan?"

Sasuke mengangkat bahunya malas. "Suara batinmu terlalu keras." Ujarnya yakin jika Naruto tidak akan percaya,tapi ia segera menarik kata-katanya dan mengumpat pelan saat gadis itu mengangguk pelan sambil mengernyit dan bertanya-tanya pada dirinya sendiri tentang pernyataan Sasuke. 'Bagus, urusan jodohku(?) padamu,dan kau mempertemukanku dengan manusia? Dengan IQ rendah sepertinya? Aku bersumpah,saat aku kembali ke dunia kita nanti,aku akan menghajarmu habis-habisan.' Batin pria seorang Uciha tidak akan pernah melanggar sumpahnya.

Sasuke menarik napas dalm-dalam saat amarah mulai masih berada di dunia ini-dunia manusia,ia harus menjaga emosinya sedikit saja bisa berakibat fatal.

Yah,seperti sekarang ini,contohnya.

"Teme,apa kau memakai lensa kontak? Warna matamu merah darah dengan bintik 3?" Bisik Naruto yang memperhatikan mata Sasuke yang berubah lekat-lekat. "Juga berputar-putar."

"Tatap terus, tidak akan mengingat warna mata ini,ingat saja jika aku membuatmu kesal." Sasuke mencoba menghipnotis Naruto.

"Apa? Apa maksudmu melupakannya?" Dan tampaknya apa pun yang Sasuke lakukan tak ada gunanya.

'Celaka!'

#BERSAMBUNG#

Jadi tambah ngawur yak?

Hehe.. Gomen minna-san... Chapter yang sekarang juga tambah pendek. Yak anggap saja saya sudah kehabisan ide. Tapi sebagai balasannya di chapter selanjutnya bakal lebih panjang.

Kira-kira ada yang bisa nebak ngak siapa Sasuke sebenarnya? Kira-kira Sasu itu Devil,Zombie,Angel,Sucubus,kawanan,atau Vampir? Yang bisa jawab jangan lupa tinggalkan jejak di kotak reviw ya

Buat readers semua yang sudah membaca dan berminat menghabiskan waktunya untuk membaca fic gaje ini,mohon tinggalkan sebuah jejak,entah berupa like,follow,favorite,atau reviws.

Hitung-hitung jadi suntikan penyemangat saya! *Nari-nari gaje*

Arigatou ...

Sekali lagi mohon dimaklumi klo ceritanya jelek. Saya masih Author abal-abalan.

SAMPAI JUMPA


	3. Chapter 3

Sebelum kita memasuki chapter 3,mari kita putar arah dulu menuju...*suara drum*...

SESI JAWAB READER'S! *tepuk tangan meriah*

Sebelumnya Author amatir ini mau minta maaf dulu ya, karena kosa kata dalam fic ini sungguh tidak nyambung,hilang beberapa,dan cenderung kasar serta tidak tepat.

Terutama pada kata ANATA yang terselip di awal kita bahas bersama. Kata ANATA memang dapat digunakan sebagai kata sayang istri pada suaminya,namun saat ini disana sudah terkesan sedikit kuno.

Dan selain itu,kata ANATA juga dapat digunakan sebagai ganti otang kedua, kata "kamu",namun diucapkan secara tidak sopan (seperti mengatakan kata ANATA sembari menunjukan jari telunjuk tepat di depan wajah lawan seprti sedang menantangnya) tidak sopan bukan? Nah,itulah maksud saya menyelipkan kata ANATA dalam fic jika menurut readers kata itu mengganggu suasana membaca yang hikmat (kayak lagi berdoa aja),saya akan mengakhiri riwayat kata ANATA dalam fic saya. "Bye ANATA! I,ll miss u!" *digiring ke rumah sakit jiwa*

Kira-kira itu ilmu yang saya dapatkan dari berbagai sumber di untuk masalah membuat fic dalam kata jepang secara utuh,mohon maaf saya tidak sanggup karena saya sendiri juga masih ling-lung dan canggung dalam segi menyambungkan tiap kosa katanya.

Untuk urusan "Makhluk apakah sebenarnya Sasuke itu",biarlah waktu dan Author ini yang menjawabnya *menyeringai sadis*. Tapi yang pasti Sasuke itu bukanlah seorang monster ya.

Dan,untuk masalah alur yang terlalu cepat serta sudah selalu saya ingatkan dan tertera jelas di awal-awal sebelum cerita tak apa,berhubung saya author yang baik hati dan tidak sombong *di lempar ke jurang*,saya akan kembali mengingatkan jika cerita ini memang memiliki alur FAST yang berlebihan karena saya sendiri sering jengah saat menulis dengan menggunakan alur yang sangat lama. "Rasanya jadi bosan sendiri dan kehilangan inspirasi yang awalnya meletup-letup di otak".Tapi kalau menurut readers ini memang terlalu cepat,saya akan coba untuk SEDIKIT memperlambatnya,tapi jika ternyata sama saja...mohon maklum saja ya?

"Ingat,SE-DI-KIT saja,okay?"

Sekiranya hanya ini tanggapan saya untuk review dari readers,terimakasih karena telah semakin memperkaya ilmu bahasa untuk saya serta pembangkit semangat tenaga batin! *gaje*

Oh iya,untuk yang tidak suka dengan ke-posesifan Sasuke mohon maaf lagi ya? Karena di chapter-chapter selanjutnya Sasuke justru akan semakin posesif dengan Naru *ketawa jahat* (digebukin masa). Tapi tentunya posesif dalam batasan normal serta masih dalam lingkup romantis! *eaaaaaa*

Baiklah saya tidak akan banyak cuap-cuap gaje lagi,selamat melanjutkan membaca chapter ke-3 dari MY LOVELY DARKNESS!

v

v

v

v

 **INGAT! FIC INI MENGANDUNG TYPO'S YANG SANGAT MEMBANJIRI CERITA SAYA INI!**

 **INGAT! TYPO'S!**

 **T**

 **Y**

 **P**

 **O**

 **S**

 **!**

Naruto: Masashi Kishimoto-san

Lovely: Liciyha Namikaze

Pairing: SasuNaru

Rating: M (Nanti)

Genre : Supranatural, Romance, Friendship

Peringatan: typo (s), alur kerja super cepat, standar berantakan, sedikit jahat, dll

PS: Fic ini mengandung unsur menjijikan dan berdarah,hanya diperuntukan bagi readers yang senang membaca untuk memahami kosa kata dalam fic ini,karena kata-kata saya memang sangat berbelit-belit (belum biasa mengetik,biasanya menumpahkan ide dalam lembaran kertas), jika tidak suka bisa langsung tekan tombol BACK untuk kembali daripada membuat Author yang masih amatir ini sakit hati.

 _~Happy Reading~_

"Teme,apa kau memakai lensa kontak? Warna matamu merah darah dengan bintik 3?" Bisik Naruto yang memperhatikan mata Sasuke yang berubah lekat-lekat. "Juga berputar-putar."

"Tatap terus, tidak akan mengingat warna mata ini,ingat saja jika aku membuatmu kesal." Sasuke mencoba menghipnotis Naruto.

"Apa? Apa maksudmu melupakannya?" Dan tampaknya apa pun yang Sasuke lakukan tak ada gunanya.

'Celaka!'

.

.

.

"Apa maksudmu? Kenapa kau tidak terpengaruh?" Sasuke tidak bisa menyembunyikan keterkejutannya.

Sementara Naruto tidak bisa menyembunyikan kebingungannya. "Apa maksudmu? Kau ingin menghipnotisku,begitu? Tapi kan...astaga!" ia memekik saat iris Sasuke berputar lebih cepat sebelum akhirnya kembali berwarna _onxy_. "Itu...bagaimana bisa!" pekiknya tak percaya.

Sasuke kembali memasang ekspresi datarnya. "Apa?" ujarnya seakan tidak terjadi apa-apa.

"Itu...tadi matamu berwarna merah...lalu sekarang jadi...kau juga seperti hendak menghipnotis...tapi-tapi..." Naruto terdiam dan berusaha menyusun kata-katanya dengan Sasuke berpura-pura bingung dengan menaikan sebelah alisnya.

"Tadi kau seperti...bukan manusia." Ujar Naruto mengambil jarak sejauh mungkin dari pria pantat ayam itu.

"Kau ini bicara apa? Aku hanya duduk disebelahmu dan meminum minumanmu,dan kau menuduhku sebagai monster?" Sasuke benar-benar ahli dalam berakting. "Dasar _baka!"_ pria itu kemudian melenggang Naruto yang tetap terdiam seribu bahasa.

'Minum punyaku? Sungguh?' gadis itu mengernyit. "Hah...otakku memang sedang bermasalah!" ucapnya tanpa berpikir panjang dan segera menganggapnya angin lalu,dan lalu ia segera melenggang pergi menuju sebuah ruangan yang dulunya-hingga tadi pagi menjadi satu-satunya ruangan yang paling gadis itu lagi selain ruang kelas.

Pelajaran kembali berlangsung,dan kali ini semua siswa duduk diam dengan satu pikiran yang mereka selalu berkata bahwa 'kapan pelajaran sejarah tidak akan terasa sangat membosankan' serta 'sampai kapan Guy-sensei mengajar pelajaran sejarah pada kami?'

Yah,itu memang SANGAT percaya?

Mari kita buktikan.

Guy-sensei masuk tanpa sepatah kata pun dan menuju meja guru dengan meletakan semua barang-barangnya dengan sejarah,atlas,laptop,spidol papan tulis,buku absensi foto dirinya yang tengah tersenyum lima jari dengan salah satu giginya yang memancarkan sinar yang sangat menyilaukan.

Apa-apan ini?

Pria itu berdeham dan mengambil napas dalam-dalam sebelum...

"Selamat siang semua! Mari kita mulai pelajaran hari ini dengan semangat muda yang membara!" Seru Guy-sensei secara mendadak hingga menciptakan "COPOT JANTUNG MASAL" karena suaranya yang melengking.

"Haha...baik! rasa-rasanya kalian juga setuju dengan ,sebagai sensei yang bijaksana,sudah menjadi kewajibanku untuk memberikan kalian..."

"Hah...dia mulai lagi..." Keluh dulu dia memang tidak menyukai bukan berarti ia membencinya,ia hanya tidak suka saja saat Guy-sensei terus berceloteh akan hal-hal tidak penting dan sama sekali tidak itu bahkan pernah terus menyuarakan "SEMANGAT MUDAnya" dari awal hingga berakhirnya jamnya mengajar di kelas Naruto.

Naruto mencoba mencari tahu keadaan Sasuke melalui sudut berpikir jika Sasuke pasti sama bosanya dengan seisi kelas-kecuali perkiraannya meleset itu sama sekali tidak tampak bosan,karena sejujurnya ia juga tidak tampak mendengar apa yang sensei alis tebal itu katakan.

Bagaimana tidak,karena saat ini pria _onxy_ itu tengah memfokuskan seluruh inderanya pada sesuatu yang berada di dunia luar menunjukan jika ia tengah memikirkan sesuatu dengan sangat keras.

Naruto memasang ekspresi aneh saat bertanya pada Sasuke. "Teme,apa kau ada disini?" dan pertanyaannya pun tak kalah membuka sebelah matanya dan menatap Naruto dengan ekspresi garang.

"Tentu,kau pikir aku bisa keluar dari tubuhku?" jawabnya mengerucutkan bibirnya hingga Sasuke mulai berpikir untuk mengkareti bibir itu.

"Hey,apa masalahmu? Aku bertanya baik-baik dan kau menjawabku layaknya seorang..."

"Monster,begitu?" sela pria itu.

"Aku tidak ingin mengatakan itu" lirih gadis pirang itu. "Tapi,berhubung gagasanmu itu lebih baik dari gagasanku,aku akan menggunakannya." Lanjutnya dengan mata berbinar.

Sasuke hanya menghela napas dan kembali memejamkan tidak boleh buyar harus benar-benar fokus untuk menembus dinding mental yang berdiri kokoh serta berlapis-lapis yang menghalangi Sasuke untuk mendapatkannya.

Mendapatkan .

Pria itu tidak habis pikir,kenapa Naruto memiliki dinding pelindung untuk alam bawah sadarnya? Gadis itu hanya seorang manusia biasa yang tercipta dengan perantara 2 manusia makhluk istimewa saja yang memiliki dinding pelindung,apalagi sampai berlapis-lapis.

'Naruto pasti dilindungi oleh sesuatu,tidak mungkin ia dapat menciptakan dinding pertahanan sekokoh itu tanpa mengerahkan seluruh ia hanyalah manusia biasa,ia pasti sudah mati hanya untuk menciptakan satu dinding yang sekokoh itu.' batin Sasuke yang mulai frustasi.

Dan saat ini,dalang dari kefrustasiannya juga tengah merasa frustasi memikirkan pria itu.

'Aku tahu jika ingatanku sangat lemah,tapi aku sangat yakin jika ia tidak meminum minumanku.' Renung Naruto. 'Seingatku,aku sudah menghabiskan minumanku sebelum pria bodoh itu datang.' Renungnya 'Atau aku tidak membeli minuman?'.Ia merasa sangat yakin jika warna mat Sasuke berubah,pria itu juga berlagak hendak menghipnotisnya tapi tidak bisa.

'Tapi kenapa Teme mengatakan hal yang berbeda?' hanya pertanyaan itu saja yang memenuhi pikiran Naruto,sehingga ia kembali sukses satu langkah menjauhi bea siswa tercintanya.

CRACK!

Kepalanya tersentak ke menggigit bibirnya kuat-kuat,ia merasa ada yang **benar-benar** tidak beres dengan entah mengapa,tiba-tiba saja kepalanya serasa hendak pecah dan dunia berputar-putar hanya sesaat,Naruto turut merasa jika sesuatu memaksa masuk kedalam pikirannya dan berhasil.

Sasuke mengamati _mate_ nya melewati ekor matanya,diam-diam tanpa sepengetahuan semua orang ia tersenyum kemenangan yang bercampur aduk menjadi satu dengan senyuman penuh sesal. ' _Gomenasai_ , _my lady_ ,aku terpaksa membuatmu kesakitan hingga seperti itu.' sesalnya dalam diam. "Tapi sebagai balasannya,aku akan membawamu pergi untuk bersenang-senang, saja sebagai perayaan atas berhasilnya aku untuk menerobos dinding pertahananmu." Gumamnya dengan sangat lirih,lebih pelan dari sebuah bisikian lembut hingga Naruto tidak bisa mendengarnya dengan jelas,syukurlah.

Naruto mengangkat sebelah alisnya tak paham. "Apa kau mengatakan sesuatu,Sasuke?" gumamnya penuh mengalihkan pandangannya dari papan tulis yang menurutnya begitu sedap dipandang,menuju _sapphire_ cerah Naruto yang saat ini menjadi pemandangan terakhir yang ingin Sasuke lihat untuk saat satu alasan yang sangat kuat.

"Hn." Gumam pria raven itu dengan nada yang jauh lebih rendah dari biasanya.

"Sasuke, _daijobu desu ka?_ k-kau tampak pucat...m-maksudku lebih pucat daripada biasanya." Naruto mulai gelisah.

"Jangan khawatir." Kepalanya saat ini serasa akan kekuatannya telah terkuras habis hanya untuk membuat retakan kecil yang cukup untuk membuka pikiran hanya sedikit,dan sedikit pula kemungkinan Sasuke untuk mengorek informasi Naruto dengan pasti harus mengerahkan kekuatannya lagi.

Membayangkannya saja sudah membuat kepala Sasuke serasa meledak-ledak.

Tapi,bagaimana bisa pria itu menyuruh Naruto untuk tidak khawatir? Dilihat dari wajah pucatnya serta gerak-geriknya saja sudah sangat ,bagaimana bisa Naruto tidak khawatir?

"Jangan bodoh,kau terlihat sangat sakit! Aku akan mengantarmu ke ruang kesehatan sekarang juga! Jangan membantah." Bentak Naruto hingga mengheningkan seluruh isi ,maksudnya-seluruh omong kosong Guy-sensei.

"Ada apa Naru..."

"Guy-sensei,maaf telah ini sangat penting,Saya harus segera diizinkan." Potong Naruto tegas.

"Tapi,mau kemana..."

" _Arigatou gozaimasu,sensei_." Potongnya lagi dan segera pergi keluar dengan memapah Sasuke seisi kelas dengan raut wajah yang beraneka ragam.

' _Baka,baka,baka!_ Kenapa aku bicara dengan sangat tidak sopan seperti itu? astaga,Tuhan...Kesalahan apa yang hambamu ini lakukan!' rutuk gadis _blonde_ itu sembari membawa paksa Sauke yang sedari tadi terus menolak.

"Salah siapa memaksaku kau pasti di cap sebagai gadis kurang ajar oleh..." Tidak ada sepatah kata pun yang kembali terlontar dari mulut gemetar ini ia sangat ingin untuk menggunakan kekuatannya agar dapat segera sampai di ruang sudah sangat tipis hingga ia sendiri merasa jika kakinya serasa tidak menginjak tanah lagi.

Singkatnya kesadarannya sudah mulai menghilang.

Pria itu menggeleng kecil,Naruto hendak bertanya saat ia mengurungkan niatnya dan justru terkesima oleh pemandangan yang berbeda.

"Bagaimana bisa kita sampai disini?" Pekik sebenarnya hendak melontarkan ribuan,bahkan jutaan pertanyaan yang lain pada ,mengingat kondisi Sasuke saat ini yang sedang tidak sehat,ia mengurungkannya dan memilih satu pertanyaan yang membumbung tinggi di kepalanya.

"Kita dibantu Doraemon." Ucap Sasuke melepaskan tangan Naruto dari bahunya dan melesat cepat menuju ranjang putih khas ruang kesehatan dan mulai beristirahat.

Abaikan Naruto yang menatapnya dengan bersungut-sungut.

"Jangan bercanda!" Teriaknya. "Kau itu...sebenarnya makhluk apa kau itu?"

Hening.

Naruto beringsut dan segera menghampiri Sasuke yang tampak tengah berpura-pura terlelap. "Jawab aku! Atau aku akan..."

"Apa? Apa yang akan kau lakukan?" tantang menatap tajam _sapphire_ Naruto dengan iris merah menyala yang dikelilingi 3 titik megerikan.

Naruto menunduk dan menatap sepatunya dengan tatapan selalu kelu saat Sasuke menatapnya dengan mata ,walau baru dua kali,tapi itu sudah lebih dari cukup bagi gadis pirang ini.

"Kemarilah." Titah Sasuke layaknya seorang tetap bergeming. "Kalau begitu,jangan salahkan aku." Tambahnya yang membuat Naruto penasaran,namun rasa penasarannya itu segera tenggelam oleh kepanikan saat tiba-tiba saja kakinya bergerak seenaknya mendekati Sasuke.

"Apa yang terjadi?" seru Naruto tak melirik sekilas pada Sasuke dan menangkap ekspresi penuh hardikan dari wajah makhluk aneh nan tampan mendelik sengit saat otaknya berhasil mencerna makna dari ekspresi pria itu. "Apa yang kau lakukan,Teme! Makhluk macam apa kau itu sebenarnya?" Lirih Naruto dengan suara tersendat menahan air mata yang telah membasahi pelupuk matanya.

Sasuke tetap diam hingga Naruto berdiri tepat di Naruto seketika mengeras saat hanya mendapat jawaban berupa gelengan acuh seenak pantat saat Sasuke memaksanya mendekatkan wajahnya dengan wajah tanpa cela Sasuke.

"Kenapa kau menggangguku,monster?" geram Naruto dengan bibir yang gemetar ini ia tidak boleh terlihat lemah dihadapan Sasuke,yang ternyata bukanlah seorang manusia.

"Jangan panggil aku monster,manis," tegur Sasuke dengan suara selembut ia harus berusaha keras menahan geraman yang telah sampai di ada satu pun yang boleh menggeram pria raven itu akan langsung mengoyak pembuluh nadi orang itu.

Sasuke menghela napas berat dan menubrukan bibirnya dengan bibir ranum Naruto yang itu sempat membelalak dan hendak memukul pria lancang ia tidak justru memperdalam ciumannya dan menyambut Sasuke.

Itu bukan karena tubuhnya masih berada dalam kendali pria bahkan telah bebas entah kenapa ia tetap tidak bisa menjauh dari hawa dingin yang pria misterius itu berikan entah kenapa terasa hangat.

Meski tubuhnya yakin jika Sasuke telah mengekang sesuatu yang jauh lebih penting lagi.

Hatinya.

Naruto menghirup udara sebanyak mungkin saat akhirnya Sasuke menjauh darinya-secara masih memiliki otak yang nalar untuk mengoyak hasratnya-jika ia tidak ingin _mate_ nya mati kehabisan napas.

Gadis itu hendak menghambur kesetanan keluar ruangan saat kendali tubuhnya kembali Sasuke sangat yang sempat mengalir deras dalam darahnya seketika luruh dengan amarahnya pada pria bodoh itu.

"Dosa apa yang ku perbuat hingga ciuman pertamaku direnggut oleh seorang monster,Tuhan?" bisik Naruto melempar tatapan tajam iris _ruby_ nya sengit sebelum memejamkan matanya dan kembali mencoba untuk beristirahat,mengumpulkan energinya yang sudah benar-benar habis.

Sekaligus membiarkan Naruto berdiri kaku di sampingnya tanpa sanggup melarikan diri.

3 detik.

10 detik.

30 detik.

Sasuke telah terlelap dalam tidurnya yang lelap,membuat pengaruhnya pada tubuh sang _blonde_ itu terus mengamati Sasuke. _Sapphire_ nya menelusuri tiap jengkal wajah pria itu dengan suatu kerinduan yang rasanya ia mnyusuri wajah mulus pria itu dengan hawa dingin tubuh pria itu hingga menusuk ke tulang-tulangnya.

Tunggu ?

Naruto mengernyit,meski ia jarang bersentuhan dengan orang lain,tapi ia tahu persis jika suhu seorang manusia biasa tidak pernah sedingin jika orang itu bukanlah manusia biasa.

Naruto menepuk jidatnya pelan,ia baru bukanlah manusia biasa.

Atau mungkin ia bukan seorang manusia?

Naruto mengenyahkan pikirannya yang mulai menerawang tidak jelas dan segera berjalan mundur dengan sangat hati-hati.

Tapi,dasar Naruto yang masih saja lupa akan kenyataan jika Sasuke bukanlah manusia.

Sasuke membuka sebelah matanya yang masih berwarna merah darah dan mempengaruhi tubuh Naruto untuk kembali mendekat. "Mau kemana kau?"

" lagi?" cuap Naruto cuek.

Sasuke mendengus lelah dan mendekatkan wajah gadis itu dengan mengira jika ia akan kembali merasakan bibir Sasuke yang manis pada indera pengecapnya.

Tapi ia salah.

Hal terakhir yang gadis itu ingat adalah,Sasuke menyentuh keningnya dengan dua kemudian gadis itu diserang rasa kantuk yang luar biasa dan ambruk ke dalam dekapan sang monster.

Pria itu tersenyum tipis. "Aku bukan monster,sayang." mendekatkan bibirnya pada telinga menggelitik leher gadis itu saat membisikan tiga buah kata yang jika Naruto mendengarnya,ia akan terkejut setengah mati.

"Aku seorang Vampir"

Setelahnya,Sasuke menggiring Naruto menuju mimpi indah ciptaannya.

Atau lebih tepatnya,masa lalu Naruto.

 **To**

 **Be**

 **Continued**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

Hai _minna_! Author datang lagi dengan chapter 3!

Apakah cerita Author ini tak kunjung lepas dari kata gaje dan typo's? Yak betul! Sepertinya memang tidak bisa lepas *nyengir*

Dimaklumi saja ya reader's?

Semoga saja chap ini udah bisa jawab pertanyaan-pertanyaan dari reader's semua ya. Sekali lagi Author amatir ini ingin meminta maaf yang sedalam-dalamnya pda reader's semua atas ketidak sempurnaan dari fic ini *sungkem* karena kesempurnaan hanyalah milik yang diatas semata. *pidato panjang lebar* (di tabrakin tronton sama reader's).

Haha...sudah lupakan saja ke-gajean saya lagi di chapter selanjutnya ya! "itu pun akan tercipta jika saya mendapat review yang banyak dari reader' tanpa reader's,aku mah apa atuh!" *nyengir kikuk*

 **SEE YA!**


End file.
